The Last Battle for Karakura Town
by fredisme
Summary: If Orihime had not been taken by Aizen, how would the battle for Karakura change? Who would still be alive, and who would be dead? IchiTatsu, HitsuHiyo later chapters , some RenjiRuki later chapters . Also centered on domination, so...
1. Beginning

Tatsuki walked home alone. She had gotten into a fight with Orihime, the most pacifistic person on the face of the planet. And it was all because she teased her a little too much about her love of Ichigo. Tatsuki felt upset because Orihime was so shy about it all, like she didn't want Ichigo after all.

She kicked a trash can. She was so damn _frustrated._ She spotted, out of the corner of her eye, Ichigo walking toward her.

"Yo, Tatsuki!"

"Hi, Ichigo…"

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him angrily,

"Why can everyone tell something's wrong!?"

"It's obvious! You're _completely _miserable, even more so than you have been!"

"Alright… Orihime and I had a fight and… Gah… I'm just frustrated."

Ichigo sighed.

"What's it about now? You two haven't been very nice to eachother lately."

"She's won't put herself out there! She's too shy for her own good!"

"But is that really it?"

"Well... no, but I don't want to tell you the real reason!"

"Why not? Aren't we friends?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but it's really personal."

"Gah… You're such a… well… you're so you! Anyways, want to come over for dinner?"

"Sure…"

Ichigo frowned. Her parents died in a car accident (which was really a large hollow) last week. He didn't want to trouble her any more than she already was.

"Listen… Tatsuki…"

"I said I'd come, Ichigo…"

"D'you want me to walk you home?"

Tatsuki was taken aback. He hadn't asked her that in a while.

"Sure... Why?"

"Seems like you need some company right now."

"Damn straight I do!" she said, smiling slightly.

"Heh… Thought so… Come on!

* * *

"That was fun…"

They had enjoyed most of the rest of the day at the park, completely forgetting about dinner.

"Damn… You can still whup me at soccer…"

"Heh… I can whup you at anything!"

"Don't be too sure!"

So she beat him (again) at rugby, basketball, tennis, paintball, even Frisbee.

"DAMN YOU!!"

"I told ya!" she laughed.

"Phew… So… You still wanna come over?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"Where have you beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" screamed Kurosaki Isshin, jumping him as he entered the door, only to be thrown over the shoulder by Tatsuki.

"GOD… I don't know HOW you two are related!"

"Tell me about it…"

"Onii-chan! Don't step the-"

Too late. Ichigo slipped on the soapy, newly washed floor.

"Owwww… Damn it... Yu-"

Ichigo was cut short be an unexpected shot right up Tatsuki's skirt.

"ARGH!!! DAMN IT!!!"

She quickly leapt away, blushing angrily.

"Ichigo! Tell me before you see anything next time!!"

"At least you were wearing panties…"

"Shut up…"

* * *

The next day, Tatsuki was walking with Ichigo to school when she noticed a lion plushie on the side of the road.

"What is it?"

"You tell me."

Ichigo instantly got pissed off at this.

"Damn you Kon! Go home!"

Kon blinked.

"CRAP... I - Urk!"

Kon got a glimpse up Tatsuki's skirt.

"Nice angle."

Tatsuki punted the little mutant across the street.

"Nice one."

"Little creep..."

They reached the school not long after that.

"Well... I'm gonna go ahead and go to class..."

"Okay, Tatsuki. I'm gonna try to find Keigo and Mizuiro."

"See ya."

There was a huge disturbance as a reiatsu higher than Ichigo had ever felt slammed him.

"Wh...What the hell?!"

He looked up, and the final battle for Karakura town had begun.

* * *

**End of chapter one. Hope you liked it. No flaming please because these are alternate events from what's currently going on.**


	2. Desperate Defense! The Shinigami's Stand

"CERO!!!"

Ichigo reacted accordingly with Getsuga Tenshō, which countered the attack completely. He stared at his enemy and saw, once again, the bloodlust and psychosis that had haunted him for so long. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was grinning at him. And this time, Ulquiorra wasn't there to stop his rampage.

"Bankai!"

Ichigo donned his mask grimly. There was no one to separate them anymore. This time, people would die.

"Grind… PANTERA!!!"

"GRAAAAAAAAH!!!"

They clashed, sword to claw, face to face, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Every fraction of a second intensified the feeling even more. They pushed apart and rocketed to different sides of the town.

"Getsuga… Tenshō!!"

"Desgarrón!!"

The air exploded as the two vicious attacks clashed. Captains and Espada alike froze from the pure spiritual shock. Ichigo and Grimmjow kicked off from their respective buildings and came together once more to combat.

"Feh… That Grimmjow is just having too much fun…" said Nnoitra, greatly annoyed.

"Whatever, Nnoitra. He's doing his job… Let's do ours. I'll take the freak," said Yammy, referring to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Fine. You! We're fighting," said Nnoitra, pointing at Soi Fon, who shrugged indifferently.

"I don't think so," said Kenpachi from behind him, grinning demonically.

"I don't care who I fight, but YOU LOOK FUN!!" screamed Nnoitra joyfully, rushing Kenpachi with his scythe poised to kill.

"Do we have to fight, then?" said Starrk glumly.

"I'm afraid so… Say… Let's fight at half power until everyone's done here?" replied Captain Kyōraku.

"Fine by me!"

And so they went.

"Yo, Captain," said Aaroniero, grinning wickedly at Ukitake, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"K...Kaien?"

"Why do you have that stupified expression, Captain? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Kisuke appeared next to Ukitake.

"Sing, Benihime!"

Can you guess? Aaroniero was soooo screwed.

Elsewhere, Yoruichi was going at it with Harribel, and was being forced into Shunkō.

"Attack, Tiburon!" said Harribel.

"Shit..." growled Yoruichi.

"Looks like my tu-" said Zommari, breaking off as he was caught in and killed by Grimmjow's Desgarrón.

"Damn you, Zommari! Now he has an opening!"

"Getsuga Tensh-"

Ichigo was blown through a wall after being blindsided by Ggio Vega.

"Cero!!"

Grimmjow blew Ggio to bits for interfering.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Gran Rey CERO!!!"

Another explosion. All of Karakura knew what the hell was going on now.

_'What the...'_ thought Tatsuki as she surveyed Grimmjow and Ichigo's battle, which was actually the most intense fight that was currently going on.

Szayel Apporo Granz watched them all from a distance.

"Dear God... I'm blessed... Captains... Quincies... What next?! A dragon?!" Granz's eyes widened as he saw a dragon enter the battle.

"KARMA!!!" he laughed, and rushed off to incapacitate it so he could dissect it.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" cried Rukia, attacking Granz, who turned to glare at Rukia.

"You little bitch... Do you think you can kill me? TRY IT!!" he raged, unleashing his Zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya joined Rukia.

"Mind if I join in?"

"I'm not complaining!"

"DESGARRON!!" yelled Grimmjow, putting every ounce of his might into the attack.

Tatsuki watched, horrified, as Ichigo was shot through sixteen different solid objects, including a power plant, a Honda dealership, a delivery truck, and a rather cementy ground.

"Damn... it..." said Ichigo, convulsing painfully as he blacked out from several broken ribs, one of which puncturing a lung.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I don't think so..."

"How could he be alive after that? Ichigo's gone!"

And such were the class's thoughts as his loyal friends gave him up for dead. But not Tatsuki.


End file.
